


Instinct (Alpha/Omega-verse Barrison/Eobarry)

by migrainestories



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eobarry, Fan Story, Fiction, Gay Sex, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, barrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrainestories/pseuds/migrainestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen travels back in time. Something has changed with himself,  and suddenly a sharp and hot pain hits Barry. He goes to the ER the next day, after having Caitlin check him, from severe stomach pain, and they can't pin-point his pain either. The news he gets comes from the genius, Dr. Harrison Wells.</p>
<p>(Sort of different situation of Season 1: Episode 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Flash(es)

"Why'd you stop?" Cisco asked through Barry's built-in headset. 

He suddenly felt a searing burn all over his body, suddenly he let out a scream, clenching his midsection in agony. 

"Barry? Barry?! What is it?!" Cisco demanded.

Once the pain subsided, Barry ran back to STAR Labs, not stopping for anything. Once he got there, he found Dr. Wells alongside a pale-looking Cisco and Caitlin. Caitlin asks him what's wrong, though his head is still fuzzy, he manages to answer. 

"I'm fine, just some stomach pains, that's all," he gains his breath back, his eyes focus again. He sees Dr. Wells from his wheelchair, staring at Barry with his piercing blue eyes. Barry is struck for a minute, then hears Caitlin asking him questions. 

"Earth to Barry? Hello?" 

"S-sorry," he stuttered, embarrassed. 

"I have to do some tests and see if I can help you out with this weird stomach pain you suddenly had," Caitlin explains, grabbing Barry's wrist and leading him to the examination table. Barry sets himself while Caitlin does a routine doctor's check-up on his vitals. After she's finished, she sighs. 

"There's nothing wrong with you, Barry. At least not from what I can gather."

"Even I didn't see anything from your suit," Cisco says, shrugging. 

"I told you guys, I'm fine," Barry says, mildly worried about the look Dr. Wells gave him earlier. "I'm gonna head out for the night. See you guys tomorrow, good night." Caitlin and Cisco return the phrase, while Dr. Wells just watches him leave. 

Once Barry is home, he is exhausted, flopping onto his bed. He sits and changes into his pajamas, then suddenly he's light-headed,and before he falls to the floor, he feels the hot pain again. 

****

When he awoke, he heard the steady beeping of a EKG machine. He took a deep breath, his groggy eyes trying to focus. Once he shifted and made noise, Caitlin and Cisco were at his bedside, shock and worry on their faces. 

"Barry, thank GOD you're okay!" Caitlin said, hugging him. "I-I don't know what's wrong, I checked everything, I'm so sorry-"

"Caitlin, Caitlin, I'm fine," he reassured her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug." 

She hesitated. "I suppose. Be careful, okay?" 

Barry nodded. Cisco patted his shoulder. "Feel better, man, you scared the frickin' crap out of us," he said with a slight smile, his eyes still clouded with worry. 

After they left, Dr. Wells wheeled in, again with that knowing look in his ice-blue eyes. Barry looked at Wells as he came closer, then, resting his hand on Barry's cheek, he whispered, "I know what's happening to you. But you have to give in to this lust, or else you'll die." Wells backed up and met Barry's eyes. "And you, Barry Allen, cannot die. You have to think about Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, me..." he paused. "I can smell your scent, Barry. So intoxicating, like sugar and wine." 

Barry stared at Wells, scared and confused. This news was very cryptic and hard to follow. "What do you mean you can smell my scent? What's happening to me, Dr. Wells?" His eyes pleaded, and Wells sighed. "You're an Omega, Barry. I'm an Alpha. The omega inside of you has grown, matured, and thus, you need to be dominated by an alpha, or you will die." 

Barry shook his head, repeatedly asking, "Why? How?" Wells finally got him to calm down, then kissed Barry's forehead. 

"You just need to decide in the next 94 hours. It'll be okay Barry," he said, his lips barely parting, his glasses reflecting Barry's facial expression of worry. 

"Okay, I just.." he paused. "I need some time alone to think about this, okay?" 

Wells nods and turns his chair, starting to head out the door. "Oh, and Barry," he starts. "Don't tell Cisco or Caitlin."


	2. We'll Be Okay (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry can't handle the pain anymore. He runs to Harrison's house. What happens when the omega is begging to be helped?

That night, Barry writhed in pain. The bright red hot throb in his abdomen was enough to make him scream. He couldn’t take it anymore. Barry got on his clothes with his inhuman speed, going almost 150 miles in seconds. Finally reaching the house of who he knew could help him ― Doctor Harrison Wells. He drops to his knees, feebly knocking on the older man’s front door. Tears started streaming down his face. His cheeks were now hot with the blood rushing through his body. He clenched his abdomen, again knocking on Dr. Wells’ door. Finally, the door opens inward, Harrison in his wheelchair. He realizes what he’s looking at, and his panic sets in.

“Barry!” he exclaims, breathless.

“Dr. Wells…” Barry sobs out, groaning at this merciless pain that won’t even let him speak. “Please help me. I-I can’t ― _ghh_! Hah hah _…”_

Dr. Wells forgets about his wheelchair. He’s too concerned for this poor omega to care about what he’s pretending to be. He pushes the door and the chair aside, kneeling down to lift the younger man. Barry’s face is still covered in salty tears, but he’s too focused on his throbbing pain to care. He doesn’t even realize he’s been lifted off of Harrison’s front porch.

“Don’t worry, Barry. You’ll be okay. I promise.” Harrison whispers to the quivering male, kissing his temple.

He’s loving Barry’s scent. Like a warm comfort food on the stovetop, he can’t wait to have Barry as his. He knows Barry is in pain, but his instincts start taking over his actions. Wells becomes more erratic and impatient. He lays Barry on his bed, a bit rough, but Barry doesn’t mind. He needs this to relieve his aching abdomen. Harrison undresses his soon-to-be omega. Harrison is rock hard within seconds. He takes off his shirt very much like any male would, slinging it to the side. Both of them are undressed now, and Barry is covered in a sheath of sweat. Harrison gives a gentle kiss on Barry’s forehead before letting his rut take over. Wells quickly grabs Barry by his ankles, pulling the younger man towards him. Harrison decides there’s no time for lube, so his precum and spit should be enough. After preparing Barry, he slides his thick cock inside of him. He pounds hard, harder, making his knot grow to full capacity and ready for Barry to take. Barry groans with each thrust, this experience for him is euphoric. Wells feels the pressure on his dick, ready for him to claim this omega. With one last huge thrust, the alpha fits his knot inside Barry’s tight ass, shooting his loads inside the younger man. As soon as this is over, Barry is pain-free and lifts himself up to wrap his arms around his new alpha. 

“Thank you,” Barry pants. “Alpha.” Wells leans into Barry for a sweet but dominating, kiss. After a few seconds, Harrison carefully takes his limp dick out of the younger man and starts picking up the clothes off the floor.

“Barry,” Harrison starts. “You need to take a shower before you go back home. You’ll smell different to others around you if you leave now.”

Barry uses his speed to take the clothes and throw them in the wash and make the bed. As soon as he started, he stops to cup Harrison’s face in his hands.

“Dr. Wells, thank you, really. That was amazing.”

“I’m not completely done with you, my omega,” Harrison smirks at Barry. “In order to keep you from having pains like you did, you must be knotted twice a month for the next 6 months, then it will reduce to once a month for the rest of your life.”

“Ah,” Barry breathes, speechless. “I see. Okay.”

“Now, go shower.”

Barry nods and makes his way to the master bathroom which is quite sizeable. The dark tile is offset by a walk-in shower that connects to the floor with glass paneling. There is a dim light in the shower, but to the right of it is a large, silver sink bowl, standing across from a white toilet. He walks in and makes his way to the shower after grabbing a towel from a cabinet by the door. He turns on the water, making it just the right temperature and washing himself off. A pang hits him in his stomach, suddenly he feels Harrison’s touch on his hips again, and he slides his hands down his torso and abdomen, groping his scrotum.

“Barry, now is not the time to masturbate.”

Barry is jerked out of his fantasy by his alpha’s words echoing in the bathroom. “Sorry, sorry.”

After finishing his shower, Barry steps out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. Still naked, he walks around the house, looking for his alpha. He finds Harrison standing in the kitchen, brewing coffee. He’s dressed in a pair of boxers that are a cool gray and a tank top that says “ _S.T.A.R. Labs_ ” on it.

“What is it, Barry?” he asks. The younger man is staring.

“It-It's just, why aren’t you in your wheelchair?”

“It was a publicity stunt, and it still is. Don’t tell Caitlin or Cisco or anyone else about this.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You’ve been _lying!_ ” Harrison makes his way over to Barry, cupping his face carefully in his hands. Harrison kisses his forehead, scratching the back of Barry’s neck where his hair dwindles into bare skin.

“You can’t disobey your Alpha, Barry. It part of the deal. I just want to keep you safe.”

The younger man buries his face in his lover’s shoulder. Harrison pets Barry’s hair, soothing him with small “shh”es and coos. Barry is frustrated and starts crying. He’s not sure why, but he knows he can’t disobey his alpha. It’s written deep in his soul now.

“I’m, I’m sorry, Alpha. I won’t disobey you, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Harrison lifts Barry’s chin up with a hand and tenderly kisses his lips, wiping tears off of his omega’s cheeks. “You’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this! I'm so sorry it's so short /)o(\ Trust me my art is way better ;v; If you want to contact me, leave a comment, or find me on Instagram @migrainearts  
> Tumblr: @migrainearts (trash and fandoms) / @ migraineartist (actual art) / @migraineaesthetic (pastel colors and rain)
> 
> To be continued very soon! 
> 
> Posted 05/18/16


End file.
